


Say Hello, Sweetheart

by GreyMichaela



Series: Remember [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Geno's POV, Inspired by GIFs, Just smut and fluff, M/M, no redeeming value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: “Brass has a crush on you,” Sid says in the car on the way home.Geno slants a look at him. The car is dark, but the streetlights give enough illumination to show Sid’s quietly pleased expression as he leans his head back against the seat. They played hard, earned their victory, and Geno is flush with it, high on the feeling of the win.“Ridiculous,” he says, and the smile on Sid’s mouth widens, but he doesn’t open his eyes.Geno focuses on the road again before he does something stupid that will kill them both, like try to kiss Sid while he’s driving.





	Say Hello, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me the other day that even though Sid's undeniably my favorite, I've never written anything outside his head, and that's a crying shame. And then Brass went in for a kiss when Geno hugged him during the Redwings game and this just... happened. There's literally no point to this but it was fun, so I guess that was the point. I apologize for nothing.
> 
> Real people, work of fiction, etc. Title is from I Do It So Well by The Struts.

“Brass has a crush on you,” Sid says in the car on the way home.

Geno slants a look at him. The car is dark, but the streetlights give enough illumination to show Sid’s quietly pleased expression as he leans his head back against the seat. They played hard, earned their victory, and Geno is flush with it, high on the feeling of the win.

“Ridiculous,” he says, and the smile on Sid’s mouth widens, but he doesn’t open his eyes.

Geno focuses on the road again before he does something stupid that will kill them both, like try to kiss Sid while he’s driving.

“Why you think that?” he inquires.

Sid hums. His hand finds Geno’s thigh, thumb rubbing gently over the muscle.

“It’s the way he watches you,” he says after a minute.

“He watches you too,” Geno points out.

“Not like he watches you,” Sid murmurs. He squeezes Geno’s thigh and silence falls.

Geno is turning into Sid’s driveway before Sid speaks again.

“Plus he tried to kiss you tonight.” He sounds sleepy, contemplative, and not at all upset, but Geno still boggles.

“He _what?”_

The gates roll back but Geno doesn’t move, staring at Sid.

Sid stretches, sighing languorously. “After his empty net goal. I was watching—you hugged him and he went in for a kiss. You didn’t even see it, but I did.”

“You’re make this up,” Geno accuses.

Sid snorts a laugh. “Sure, G. Can we please go inside now? I want to have sex.”

Geno gulps and accelerates up the drive, taking the curve a little too fast, but it makes Sid laugh again as his hand wanders farther up Geno’s thigh, and Geno throws the car into park outside the garage and hauls Sid across the gearshift to kiss him.

He loves kissing Sid. He’s had a thing for Sid’s mouth for years—almost as bad as his thing for Sid’s ass—and he’s willing to kiss Sid for hours, content to do nothing but memorize the taste and feel and smell of him as Sid squirms beneath him. Sid usually gets impatient long before Geno does.

But tonight Sid shows no signs of wanting to hurry things along. He hums against Geno’s mouth, twines his fingers in Geno’s hair, and lets Geno take control, opening sweetly for him.

Geno loves him so much it makes him dizzy. It’s an iron effort of will for him to pull away, and the noise Sid makes when he does makes Geno groan. He fumbles for the door handle and gets it open without looking, because Sid has grabbed his head and pulled him back into another kiss.

“Inside,” Geno gasps when Sid gives him just enough room to breathe.

Sid scowls but gets out of the car. Geno scrambles out and rounds the bumper to grab his hand and pull him to the house as Sid laughs, towed along willingly.

He has to stop halfway up the stairs to pin Sid against the wall and kiss him again, pressing his length against Sid’s stomach in a slow, leisurely grind that has him panting into Sid’s mouth.

Sid is pink-cheeked when Geno pulls back, his black curls standing on end. He blinks, and Geno kisses his nose, which makes him wrinkle it.

Finally, though, they make it to the bedroom. Geno stops Sid when he tries to take his shirt off.

“Let me,” he says, and Sid shivers and drops his hands.

Geno takes his time, peeling Sid out of his layers one at a time, stopping to kiss him after each piece is off. First his suit coat, then his belt. Next his tie, only loosely knotted, and then Geno unbuttons Sid’s shirt, kissing him as he slides each button free. Sid holds still with an effort, a flush crawling up his lovely neck and shivers wracking his frame. Geno trails his fingers over every inch of exposed skin, delighting in Sid’s tiny bitten off gasps, but finally eases the shirt off his shoulders, letting it crumple on the floor.

“I’m so proud of you,” he murmurs, kissing the bolt of Sid’s jaw. “You’re so smart, so strong. You know what you want and you go for it. You’re pigheaded and stubborn and weird and I love you so much I can’t stand it sometimes.”

Sid shudders and twines his arms around Geno’s neck. “I love you too,” he husks.

Geno laughs. “You don’t speak Russian,” he teases, kissing him again.

“I speak that much,” Sid counters, grinning. “You say it enough.”

“I’m always say it,” Geno says. He pulls Sid’s belt free and then drags his zipper down. The pants slide down Sid’s hips to join the shirt, leaving Sid in his undershirt and boxers. “Most beautiful,” Geno murmurs, and pulls the undershirt up and off.

He maneuvers Sid onto the bed and lets him get comfortable as he strips his own clothes off, then crawls on and blankets Sid with his body, bracing himself on his elbows above him.

They make love leisurely, neither feeling the need to rush for the finish line. Sid is sweet and pliant under him, exquisitely responsive to every drag and push of Geno’s fingers, and time blurs and slows until Geno feels like he’s swimming in honey, sweet and thick, eating the moans out of Sid’s mouth until Sid falls to pieces in his arms, head thrown back as he shakes through his orgasm and Geno follows with a groan.

He buries his face in the hollow of Sid’s throat, drinking in the sweet-spicy scent of his sweat and cologne, and lets himself relax. Sid can take his weight.

Beneath him, Sid trails his fingers up Geno’s sides, counting his ribs and following the curve of his spine.

“Don’t want anyone else,” Geno slurs after a few minutes, and rolls to the side, onto the mattress beside him.

Sid’s smile is wide and sweet. “Good,” he says. “But be nice to Brass, okay? He’s a good kid.”

“He’s your age,” Geno points out, halfway to sleep.

Sid just smiles wider and rolls off the bed to get a washcloth.

**Author's Note:**

> The gif in question: 
> 
> [Come tell me who you ship Brass with](http://greymichaela.tumblr.com) and maybe I'll write something for you!


End file.
